Wasting Away
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: “I’m telling you, we have to do something or she’s gonna waste away. I go there everyday and I try to get her to do stuff but the most I can get her to do is shower and then she goes back to bed…” Dolph/OC


**Author's Note: **I own nothing except for Ellie.

* * *

Wasting Away

A tear slipped down the girls face, leaving a black trail along her pale white cheek until it finally dived away, landing on the glass of the photo frame she held in her hands.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, simply flopping down onto the bed and pulling the frame in close to her body. She lay there, crying quietly and not bothering to pull the blankets over her, heartbroken. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

-

"I'm telling you, we have to do _something_ or she's gonna waste away. I go there everyday and I try to get her to do stuff but the most I can get her to do is shower and then she goes back to bed…" Shannon said softly, looking forlorn. "I can't even get her to eat and I can barely get her to drink. I'm worried about her. She won't even speak to me!"

"Just calm down Shan, we're home now, we'll figure something out." Matt said, the level-headed one.

"I think Jeff should go there… She might listen to him…" Shane offered up, glancing at the man who had brightly coloured hair.

"Yeah… she might. But if she's not listening to Shan… Well… at least I'll try…" Jeff said, looking just as worried as Shan.

"Come on, I'll drive you there, we need to do this now… before she completely fades away…"

-

Dolph Ziggler, or rather Nick Nemeth sat on his unmade bed, a silent tear slipping down his cheek. He was staring at a photo in his hand, his hair unkempt, out of its usual slicked back style.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, putting the frame down on the bed and standing up, heading into the bathroom to get ready. He had a house show to do tonight, and as always, the show must go on.

-

"C'mon Ellie…" Jeff's voice coaxed gently. It didn't generate a huge response, but she lifted her head off the pillow to look at him. He scooted in close, grabbing her arms and pulling her into a sitting position. He then shifted behind her and rested her against his chest, curling his arms around her.

"Shan's worried about you Ellie… we're all worried about you. I know… I know it's hard… but you have to talk to us so we can help you…"

He heard her sniffle softly before she responded in a soft voice, "Jeffy… I'm so sorry… it's all my fault… It's all my fault."

He rocked them back and forth, stroking her back "It's not your fault Ellie… it's not your fault…"

Jeff hushed her until she fell asleep again and he slipped out of the room to go and see the others. Beth had arrived by now, as too had Gil, he and Matt's father. He walked over to Beth and slid his arms around her, looking at the others, Shannon was still looking very concerned.

"I think there's only one person who could help her with this. He can't fix it… you can't fix a situation like this but… he can help her deal with it…"

"Then why isn't he here already?!" Shannon demanded, "Why am I the one here looking after her if he's the one who can help her!"

"Because being in a situation like this is weird! He probably doesn't know what he can do to help her! Maybe he thought him being around would hurt her too much, that you'd do a better job! I don't know, but I do know he loves her and that he's the one she needs." Jeff defended the person.

Shannon huffed and Jeff rolled his eyes. Matt sighed softly and stood up, pulling out his cell. "I'll call."

-

"_I'm on my way Matt…_"

-

Matt walked back inside and took a seat in the living room, ignoring the expectant look he was given, but only for a moment. "He's on his way."

"Good." Muttered Jeff, and Beth rubbed his back gently. Matt stood up again.

"I'm gonna go and see her…" He said softly, before disappearing upstairs. He felt his heart constrict when he saw her laying there on the bed and he made his way over to sit beside her and stroke her hair.

"Oh Ellie…" He whispered, studying her with a small frown, "I'm sorry… you don't deserve this…"

He didn't stay in the room for long, going back downstairs where he found his father and Beth making some food. He sunk into the couch beside Shannon, "I don't know how you do it man…"

"Neither do I Matt… neither do I…"

-

The knock on the door came later than they had expected, but when the door swung open revealing the exhausted looking blonde man Matt felt a sense of relief, gesturing for him to come in.

Nick walked in quietly, feeling like a zombie and soaking wet from the rain. "She in her room?" He asked softly. No one said anything, staring at him- he was just as badly affected as she was but he was handling it differently. Soon enough Shannon nodded and Nick walked in that direction.

He pushed her door open and a tear slipped down his face at the sight of her. He let the door click shut behind him before he spoke.

"Ellie…?"

The reaction was instant- her eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "Nick!" She exclaimed, scooting off the bed even as her tears started flowing again and she threw herself on him. He wasn't a weak person at all, but as he caught her he stumbled back slightly and soon dropped to the floor holding her. The both cried in the others arms, her hands latched around his shoulders and his hands buried in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Nick… it's all my fault… it's all my fault…" She sobbed, and he shook his head.

"God no Elene… it's not your fault… I never once blamed you." He told her, and she knew he meant it- he'd used her real name.

"Why weren't you here?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me…" He breathed, "As much as I needed you. When Matt called I knew I was wrong… I'm so sorry Ellie… I'm so sorry…"

"I need you more than anything Nick… I love you… I need you…"

"I'm here now…" He whispered, and he felt her grip tighten on him.

"Don't leave me again…" She begged, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Never… I promise…" He told her, leaning back against the door and holding her against him, even though he was soaking wet. They both needed each other in that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uhm… yeah, random I know. It just came out. I didn't intend to write Dolph into such a sad one shot, so I guess next time I write him it'll have to be happier eh?

You're probably still wondering why they fell apart in the first place, but I think I'm going to leave that a mystery for now… You can guess if you'd like or make it up lol. I may or may not write more. Leaning towards not.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please, please review! I love to hear from you and I try to always reply :) Also, take the poll if you haven't!


End file.
